


Sistine

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back after a long mission, our boys get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sistine

**Author's Note:**

> For the J/D Ficathon VI, written for maab_conner, for the prompt "NC_17; a first time where neither had any idea that they were both feeling this way and it just kind of...ignites." Written 10-12-2009

When we came back after our latest three week mission, I knew Daniel would head home with me. There was nothing spoken, nothing assumed, it just happened. Even after three weeks of living out of one another's back pockets, I still wanted Daniel by my side, thank God Daniel still wanted to be at mine.

We have gotten closer and closer as time had gone by. I didn't realize it until Carter accused me of being cranky whenever Daniel wasn't around, and I didn't take it to heart until I overheard whisperings around the SGC that the Colonel was completely impossible unless his favorite archeologist was at his side.

I don't disagree. I can't. I know it's the truth. I had fallen in love with him years ago, and pushed him away so I didn't have to deal with those feelings. Sadly, I was miserable without him so I learned to control my emotions, begged forgiveness for being an ass to him (I had really hurt him, he told me) and I made every effort to regain his trust and friendship again. Now we were good. I still loved him, but I buried those feeling deep. I would rather have him at my side than not at all. I take what I can get.

Since I don't do casual I figured I was destined to live out a lonely life with a dog, and I was fine with that, but Daniel, with his passion and his humanity and him simply being Daniel, he cracked open my withered heart and let himself in.

Bastard.

Once we stepped foot into the house, we immediately started on those chores that have to be done after being gone for three weeks, but soon we had the fridge cleaned out, the fresh groceries put away and dinner started. I had showered first, and I was chopping vegetables for soup while Daniel showered and set up shop for himself, meaning his laptop. As I chopped the little sounds he made as he got himself settled were came back to me and I realized how comforting they were. There were murmurings, a sneeze and a swear word or two as he got himself situated at one end of the dining room table with his books, laptop, reading light. I had wireless installed just for him.

"Jack? You made coffee?"

"While you were in the shower," I said, not looking up.

"Oh thank you." I heard him pour and sip. "Plasma," he moaned. "God I missed this."

"Junkie." I grinned at him.

"Speak for yourself," he said coming up behind me, noting my large mug of hot tea on the counter.

"I deny nothing," I said, taking a sip. I don't drink tea on base, it doesn't go with the hard-assed Colonel image I try to maintain. Only Daniel knows better.

I continued chopping potatoes as I continue to feel his warmth behind and next to me, watching me mutilate the vegetables, and I wanted so badly to sink into it, to lean against him. He was standing so close I could feel his breath against my neck. My penis, tucked away beneath snug boxer briefs and flannel sleeping pants, twitched as if in agreement. His closeness to me while I was chopping vegetables got my blood boiling.

Eventually my vegetables were finished but I didn't want to move, but I had to. Hating myself, I gently moved away and dumped the veggies into my pot and put the lid on. Daniel cleaned up after me, I washed my hands, Daniel folded the dishtowel and we stood there staring at one another

"Um, Jack?" Daniel looked a bit nervous.

"Um, Daniel?" My palms were sweating.

Daniel put down his coffee cup, muttered "Oh hell why not," and before I knew it he was back in my space, looked directly at me. There was something there, something I hadn't seen from anyone in a long, long time. It took me a second before I could put my finger on it.

It was desire. I had forgotten what it looked like. I sure as hell knew what it felt like.

He reacted before I did: he leaned in and that mouth of his, that mouth I have watched for years, wondering what they would feel like against mine, kissed me.

"If I am reading this wrong," he said breathlessly, "you tell me right now and….MMMMMP!"

I wrapped my arms around him and fitted my mouth to his. Warm from his coffee, his mouth opened and the tips of our tongues met gently. Dear God, had I finally figured out, after all these years, how to shut Daniel up?

We finally broke apart, panting.

"Really?" He smiled, a full blown Daniel Jackson smile, that smile that brings the sparkle into his eyes and the dimples in his cheeks. Holy shit, did I do that?

"Really," I said hoarsely, "but I have to ask you something. It's serious."

He sobered. "Yes Jack?"

"My hands are itching to touch your ass. Can I?"

He snickered. "You'd better."

So I did.

Jesus.

Firm yet pliable and I couldn't stop myself from squeezing and massaging those luscious cheeks that have haunted my sleep for years. Daniel melted into me, making pleased noises in the back of his throat as his mouth reached for mine again. His hands found my ass and pushed our hips together, both jumping when our hips came together perfectly. He was big and hard and his big, sturdy body felt so good, so right against mine. He ground our hips together and I had an erection I could _spin_ on.

We broke apart, panting, our hips still glued together.

"I've loved you for a long time, Daniel," I said quietly.

Daniel blinked. "I've loved you just as long, not that it's a competition or anything."

I shook my head, trying to clear some of the complete lust out of the way so I could manage a rational thought. "If we do this, Daniel, and please don't get me wrong, I want to. I want you," I emphasized. "All or nothing, Daniel." I tightened my arms around him. "You know what I'm like…"

"Territorial, possessive, over-protective, yeah, I know, Jack. You've been like that for years with me and we've been only friends. I don't expect that to change now. It's who you are, Jack, and don't even begin to think I don't know that. Casual never entered my mind." His hands went from my ass to cradle my face. "I love you just as much," he whispered, "for just as long."

Oh. Well, then.

I grinned. "You never intended on sleeping in the guest room this time around, didn't you."

"I was going to get you this time. Call me determined."

I let him go and took his hand, linking our fingers. "The soup is on low," I said, heading to the bedroom.

He threw himself on the bed, bouncing. "I sure as hell am not," he said, holding his arms out to me. I climbed on top of him and found his mouth again, trying desperately to get us undressed without dislodging our lips from one another, but that wasn't working. Our hands were all over one another, we got one another's shirt off and without saying anything that mouth of his attached itself to one of my nipples-my very sensitive nipples. I braced myself above him with my arms but they were shaking so badly I begged, yelling, for him to stop.

"Okay, a bit sensitive," he said grinning. Smug bastard.

I lowered myself on my elbows, our noses touching. "Quick map of Jack's body," I breathed, my nipple still tingling. "You might want to take notes, there'll be a class later. The nipples are sensitive, next to my balls and my ear lobes being my biggest erogenous zones. You?"

"My neck, my nipples, and my ass."

"That's easy enough," I said, bending down to lick the pulse point beneath his ear, and he was right. He about came off the bed, taking me with him.

"Jack! Please. Please I want to see you," he babbled, sitting up and pushing me backward so I was on my knees. He looked at me silently, his eyes questioning and I nodded. Slowly, gently, he eased my pants and boxer briefs out and over my penis, which throbbed visibly.

"Oh", he breathed, his mouth falling open. "Oh Jack." He wrapped a shaking hand around me and squeezed gently. "Oh…oh God. You're…amazing."

I blushed. I wasn't huge or porn star pretty, my penis was long and lean like the rest of me. Daniel swallowed and I heard his throat click from the dryness. I wiggled out of my pants and shorts then turned my attention to Daniel, who lifted his hips for me as I undressed him.

"Oh. My. God," I managed to say. He was sprawled before me, his pink nipples pointed heavenward, and he had the prettiest penis I had ever seen. Not as long as me but thicker, heavier (I'm a guy, I can't move on without comparing) and pinker. I scooted up closer to him.

"How's your turnaround time?" I asked.

"If I'm turned on as much as I am right now, there's no lagging but JESUS JACK!"

I swallowed him whole. I couldn't help myself. His hips came up off the bed and I wrapped my arms around them to keep them still and to get better leverage. I slid all the way down and pressed my tongue to the big vein on the underside as I came back up. Daniel's hands were destroying my hair and his cries echoed against my bedroom windows.

"Jack! JACK! Oh god. Jack, I'm gonna come…please…"

The first shot slammed against the roof of my mouth and he wailed as he spasmed in my arms, his back arching, his hips jerking. I swallowed as much and as fast as I could but there was simply too much of it, and I felt like I was drowning. I loosened the seal I had made with my mouth to give myself a break and let up, which was the wrong thing to do as he shot directly into my nose.

He was right. His spasms finally died down but he didn't really soften all that much. I let him go and climbed up him, trying vainly to get the come out of my nose. He was red faced and panting, laughing breathlessly as I reached for a tissue to blow my nose.

"Sorry," he managed.

"No reason to be sorry, I just had no idea you would shoot that hard or that much."

"Only when I'm extremely turned on. It's been a while. Obviously." He found one of my hands and linked them together and he wrapped his legs around me. "You've done this before."

"Yeah, I have. Not recently, but I have. Not since I got married. I'm clean, though".

"I knew that or else you wouldn't be going through the gate."

"That's one thing I would never want to explain to Janet." I kissed him, and his tongue came out and played.

"Its been a while for me, too," he said, "but I'm clean as well." We fell to kissing one another again, and I felt his penis stir.

"Jack".

I looked down at him. His eyes were big and adoring. "I really, really want you inside of me," he breathed, closing his eyes. He opened them. "Please."

I smiled down at him. "How long has it been?"

"With someone else? Um, a couple of years, but I have a nodding acquaintance with my fingers and other…things."

I reached over to my nightstand for the tube of lube. "You've been practicing?"

"Not really, I didn't have any test subjects, but I found an, ah, artifical means."

I put a squirt of lube on my hands and warmed it up. "Full on dildo?"

"Plug. Not very big."

I slipped a finger inside. He was tight. I worked him with one finger, slowly, then gave him two and worked him some more. I wiggled my fingers and watched his come off the bed.

"Oh God," he said, biting his lower lip. "Please Jack, please. I'm ready."

"I don't want to hurt you," I said, wiggling my fingers around some more, liking what it did to him.

"You won't, believe me, you won't. And just to let you know, I really get off on penetrative sex. Really, but I can't handle stimulation on my cock…it's too much and takes away from what I am feeling inside."

My mind reeled and my penis dripped from what he told me. I wanted inside him so bad, but pain wasn't on my agenda. So I continued to work at him, opening him, giving him a third finger.

He scrunched down and pulled his knees up and out, shoving a pillow beneath his ass. "Jack, please."

I lubed up, wincing as my hand stroked my over heated penis, took a deep breath, and slowly pushed into the willing body before me.

All the way in. Daniel came unglued beneath me, crying out and swearing, barely able to breathe as I sank my long penis all the way inside him and stopped. He was shaking and tears were in his eyes. I was no better. He was tight. Tight and hot and just…tight and I couldn't believe I finally, finally was where I had wanted to be for years, which was buried balls deep in Daniel. I looked down as a tear rolled down the side of his face.

"Daniel? Oh God, am I hurting?"

"NO! No, no, it's just…I can feel you, ohmygod it's good. Deep, you're deep."

I gave him a little shove, without pulling out, and he hollered, writhing beneath me. "Jack, please."

Praying for deliverance or whatever was going to get me through this without losing my mind, my hips fell into a slow push in, slow glide out motion. The friction was exquisite, the mere thought of being inside Daniel was almost enough to make me lose complete control. The pleasure was almost unbearable as I continued to work in and out of Daniel's body, trying not to snap my hips.

I had to see Daniel, so I lifted up a bit on my elbows, then my knees and I almost came at the sight of him.

His head was back, his eyes closed, and his mouth open. He was gone. Long, gurgling moans were coming out of him as I worked in and out. His skin was flushed, his nipples achingly hard, and he looked like he should be painted on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel as the human representation of Sin.

I spread my knees a bit and cocked my hips, looking for his prostrate, and hell if I didn't find it. His eyes flew open and he surged up like a wave, curling in on himself, before falling back down into the pillows. I found a smoother thrust, rocking in and out of him gently, over and over. The little high pitched moans dragging out of his throat were turning me on.

"Jack. JACK. I'm gonna come…oh god I'm gonna come again…"

"I gotcha Daniel. Its okay, I gotcha…"

Soundlessly, his back arched back so sharply the top of his head was in the pillows. Then he froze, completely locked up, before he literally erupted in a convulsion, a high pitched cry coming from him as he almost knocked us both from the bed. I held on tight as I watched in amazement as he came, the entire bed shaking beneath him, his penis shooting huge globs of come everywhere.

My orgasm came quickly. I didn't have time to tense up; I didn't have time to emotionally batten down the hatches. What started as a swift tingling in the small of my back went straight down to my balls and I came, completely caught off guard by it. I yelled, pushing through Daniel's clenching muscles and I felt him spasm as I unloaded a huge amount of come deep inside him. I came long and hard, holding onto Daniel for dear life.

I collapsed half on, half off of him, burying my face into the pillow beside his head, unable to stop the tears. Damn it. When I came I cried. I've always been that way and I have always hated it, but it was something that I simply couldn't help. Lovemaking was an emotional thing for me.

Daniel was a bit back to earth but he was still trembling, but he was with it enough to realize what I was doing. His still shaking arms went around me, squeezing me tight and stroking gently up and down my sweaty back.

"Jack? Jack. It's okay," he soothed, kissing my wet hair. I turned my face into his neck and sobbed, completely undone.

He held and rocked me the entire time, until I calmed down. He was boneless beneath me, but still took my weight. I rose up on one arm, wiping my eyes.

"Sorry," I said.

"No need to explain. I get it. But I have to ask: are you all right?"

"Well," I sniffed. "Other than coming really, really hard and having the most fantastic sex I have ever had, I'm good." I smiled and kissed him. "You"?

He smiled that smile. "Oh I am more than good. I also came really hard…even better because the guy I've been drooling over for years made me."

"Goof," I said. He pulled me down for a kiss.

"Yes, but your goof."

"Damn right," I growled. All bark and no bite. Yep, that was me.

"We should probably get cleaned up. I think we're stuck together."

I looked up at my dripping headboard. "Next time we drape a tarp.

 

* * *

 

The next morning was cold and raining. I felt it before I opened my eyes…well, my knee told me. I was surprised to find out my knee wasn't singing full opera with the rain, it actually only ached a bit.

I shifted a bit and realized there was a solid presence in bed next to me, and partially wrapped around me. There was a lump beneath the covers, but nothing sticking out from beneath. Lifting the sheet and comforter, I found Daniel, flat on his stomach next to me with an arm over my stomach, the top of his head pushed into my armpit.

Our hands were linked together. I couldn't help but smile.

I untangled from him as gently as possible then made my way to the bathroom. I was glad we found the strength to get dressed before we fell asleep; it was damn cold in the house. After brushing my teeth I hit the thermostat before heading for the kitchen to get my tea water started and Daniel's coffee going.

As I waited for my water to boil, I stood and looked out the kitchen window. Dreary didn't even begin to explain it. The wind was blowing, the rain was sideways and there were leaves everywhere. I pat myself on the back for making soup.

I roused myself to make my tea then continued to stare out the window at the dripping and blowing. I heard stirrings going on from in the bedroom and smiled. I poured a cup of coffee.

Sure enough, soon there was a sleepy, still bed warmed, flannel covered Daniel at my side, complete with bed head and smelling minty. He accepted his coffee with a grumble and tucked himself against my side, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Morning," I said, kissing his hair.

"Mgmgh," he said, nuzzling my cheek with his nose, putting an arm around me.

"You still okay?" I said, patting his still warm ass and leaving my hand there.

He nodded. I knew better than to talk to him before he finished his first cup of coffee.

His first cup done, I poured him another before tucking him against me again, my hand back of his butt, apparently its new happy place. He sighed happily.

"Jack?"

"Mmm"?

"You never planned on me sleeping in the guest bedroom this time around."

"Nope."

"So if I didn't make the first move you were going to?"

"Yep".

"Can I ask why now? Something prompted you."

I squeezed him to me. "That last mission. I saw something that kinda…um…well, cleared things up for me."

"You got used to sleeping in the same bed as me?"

"Guilty. What about you? Why now?"

"After that last mission, living in one another's back pockets for three weeks, I realized I didn't want to be alone anymore."

I looked at him. "That's one thing you don't have to worry about anymore. You're stuck with me."

He kissed me. "I really like the sound of that."

My hand on his ass tightened. "Mine," I murmured.

"Yes. Yes it is."


End file.
